Naruto Generations
by CrixusXIII
Summary: Peace had finally been restored in the Hidden Leaf Village, after the '5th Shinobi World War' , and 87 years after the death of it's great hero, lord 12th, Boruto Uzumaki, but the next legend was yet to be discovered.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, or the Naruto Gaiden franchise, Manga , nor Anime. However the Original Characters in the Story Belong to us, BloodPink13.**

 **Ch:1 enter the Hachiro Uchiha!**

Peace had finally been restored in the Hidden Leaf Village, after the '5th Shinobi World War' , and 87 years after the death of it's great hero, lord 12th, Boruto Uzumaki, but the next legend was yet to be discovered.

"Uchiha Hachiro! "Yelled Kizuna sensei with Rage "WHOA!YES SENSEI!"

"YOUR FINAL EXAM IS TOMOROW, DO YOU THINK THIS IS THE PROPER TIME TO SLEEP!"

"I would listen but you're too boring., old man" Kizuna Sensei looked at Hachiro with rage and replied "I'M NOT OLD , I'M TWENTY ONE ! "

"Who are you fooling teach?"

"Ok. .smart guy if you don't answer this question..YOU'LL HAVE A FOUR HOUR DETENTION!" Said Kizuna with a smile.

"WHOA!" said said Hachiro with a shocked face and a wide open mouth.

"Answer this question,I want you to tell me the names of all Hokage so far"

"Ummm...wait..wait..first hokage is..Ha" he began.

"Yes! Few more words..."

"Hashi..."

"YES" a few more , the class looked shocked , thinking Hachiro would give the right answer for the first Time of the year

"Hashi..HASHIMATA SINTA" the entire class palmed their face as hard as they could out of the stupidity of Hachiro.

"DETENTION!" Yelled Kizuna with rage, the students collapsed in laughter while Hachiro was facing the the ground , feeling disappointed with himself , Kizuna then looked at Hachiro with a look of pity , and sadness.

"I'll answer the question since that fool is too dumb to answer it " said a student with a deep confident voice that silenced the intire class, the entire class room whispered to each other with fear.

"It's him!" "Don't wanna get in that guy's bad-side" "It's Daisuke of the Kurama Clan"

"Go ahead Daisuke. "

Daisuke then answered with a smerk on his face;

"1st Hashirama Senju,

2nd Tobirama Senju,

3nd Hiruzen Sarutobi,

4th Minato Namikaze,

5th Tsunade Senju,

6th Kakashi Hatake,

7th Naruto Uzumaki,

8th Sasuke Uchiha,

9th Shikamaru Nara,

10th Hinata Hyuga,

11th Konohamaru Sarutobi,

12th Buroto Uzumaki,

13th Sarada Uchiha,

14th My brother Kaisuke Kurama ",

"Correct Answer" said Kizuna with a smile "That's what I would expect from a student like you."

"Smart ass prick" whispered Hachiro to himself as he stared at Daisuke with envy , 1 hour passes , the bell rings , the class rushes out of the room and Hachiro was left alone in detention with Kizuna, Kizuna couldn't help but cheer him up , he stood infront of Hachiro and put he's hand on Hachiro's shoulder and said with a calm and friendly voice,.

"You are no doubt the best student in my class."

"What...but..how..I'm nothing compared to the others...?"

Kizuna smiled and said "You're a good kid, you just need to focus on your dreams."

"Dream?"asked Hachiro with wonder as his eyes opened wide with suprise.

"Every shinobi has his way, his path. his dream , decide your way of being a being a shinobi , draw your path and accomplish your goals."

"Thanks Kizuna sensei" said Hachiro with a huge smile on his face.

"Now go home."

Hachiro then walked home, thinking of what Kizuna sensei had said "My Ninja way" he whispered to himself "One day I will not be a mockery, One day I'll be Hokage , for I am part of The great Uchiha Clan, and the son of Hatame Uchiha!"

\- *A day Later*

"I'm finally gonna become a ninja, I mean come on I'm the best in class I mean..second best, after that handsome Daisuke of course, come-on it's not like Inoki that low life-bitch can pass," he chuckled to himself.

"Aimi Uzumaki! Your Late For the Bus!"

"Coming Mom!"

*final exam*

"Ok now class , Time for the final exam to commence! Your Jutsu is a regular shadow clone jutsu!" Said Kizuna with pure excitement.

"Good , Me and my brother trained for it yesterday" whispered Hachiro to himself with excitement "first up Hachiro Uchiha. "

"I got this.." Hachiro thought to himself.

"I need to focus my chakra..." said Hachiro desperately while trying to create the jutsu

"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU! "

Hachiro made a half dead pale clone of himself .., the entire class laughed at Hachiro "Back to your place Hachiro! " said Kizuna with dissapointment.

"No.." said Hachiro with a rage

"NO ONE MAKES A MOCKERY OF ME!" said Hachiro while feeling a powerful chakra in his body.

"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU! "

He, in Rage created Ten Shadow Clones of himself which is more then the average of Three Shadow Clones

The entire classroom was in utter shock ,at what they witnessed.

"Guess that's a pass then, huh?"

"Next Daisuke kurama!"

"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU."

Daisuke and the entire class were only capable of creating one shadow clone , leaving Daisuke embarrassed that the weakest in class made a fool out of him.

"Not a smartass after all, aren't ya?" Thought Hachiro to himself

"Can't believe I'm saying this..but in first place is Hachiro Uchiha! "

"I'M Finally getting my headband!" Thought Hachiro to himself

"Congratulations young ones!" Said Kizuna with with a wide smile while holding back his tears.

"YOU ARE NOW OFFICIAL LEAF SHINOBI!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch 2 squad no. 5**

The Genin promotion ceremony has ended ,Hachiro's Father Hasn't shown up for the entire Ceremony, Hachiro stormed out of the academy doors with Rage , he ran home with a upset expression, he opened the doors of he's meditating father's Room.

"Thanks for showing up to my ceremony "FATHER!" I hope You had a great time meditating and forgetting about your son's moment."

"Your Brother Takeou made it to Chunin at age 5 and a half, you're 11 and you made it to genin " said he's father calmly.

"You're...an ASSHOLE OF A FATHER! THE SECOND FATHER OF THE UCHIHA, UCHIHA SASUKE, THE MAN THAT REPOPULATED THE UCHIHA MADE IT TO GENIN AT 12!"

"That's why Takeou is the uchiha's next Hokage "

Hachiro then ran back to his room and slammed the door with fury , he shoved his face towards the pillow and said while while anger ran through him

"I'll show em! I'll show em all , I will surpass that useless know it all prick"

*Hokage's mansion*

"Daisuke" said the hokage with a deep voice " You will carry our clan above them all,... I'll die someday..., I want you to be my successor , we'll make our father proud, his death won't be in vein"

"Yes brother, we will avenge our father, our mother will pay for what she has done , but me and you know our genjutsu won't match up to her"s"

"Tommorow, teams will be declared, you'll need allies, squad partners to help you carry out your mission, your special, if any one can take out our mother it would be you..Daisuke"

"Understood.."

*Aimi Uzumaki's house*

"DAISUKE! said Aimi while looking at Daisuke ' s pictures "OMG! I pray to be on he's team tomorrow! If not! Then I'll..MURDER SOMEONE! Just kidding Daisuke, don't be afraid"

*next day*

"OUT OF MY WAY!SHANNAAROO"

Yelled Aimi at Inoka while there both running towards the academy To know there squad members

"Like your gonna be with Daisuke Ya dumb bitch Aimi!"

"OUT THE WAY! INOKA I'LL..." Aimi then went face first toward a wall and got knocked out cold "see you at the academy ya dumb bitch hahahaha..."

Said Inoka while mocking unconscious Aimi , Aimi then woke up to find Hachiro staring at her chest.

"How does she carry something that big " said Hachiro thinking she was still out cold "I HEARD THAT YOU PERVERT!SHANNAAROO!" Said Aimi with a giant amount of anger

"I..will go now..BYE!"

"COME BACK HERE!" she then pulled him from the back of his t-shirt and punched him from the back of his head.

"WAIT I NEED TO CATCH UP WITH INOKA!" Said Aimi while storming back to the academy.

"Jeez what's her problem" said Hachiro while rubbing the back of his head.

*the academy*

"Hey Aimi, you can go and kiss that wall , while I kiss Daisuke "

"Goddamn that bitch , she's sitting with Daisuke while I sit with the lazy guy and the fatso" thought Aimi to herself.

"I'm finally here" thought Hachiro to himself " What there's only one seat and it's next to that cocky bastard Daisuke, goddammit, but I'll get to Change my place when I'm in my new squad ".

"Hey guys this is me Kizuna sensei and I congratulate all you to becoming official ninja , you'll be having simple genin missions for now and on , and now to chose your comrades , squad no.1 xiba inuzuka

, Yori aburame and Eiji Hyuga, Squad 2 , Aimi Uzumaki "

"Please say I'm with Daisuke " thought Aimi to herself with excitement

"Hachiro Uchiha"

"YES!" thought Hachiro with a huge smile

"Daisuke Kurama... Inoka , if you can please change places with Aimi "

Aimi then gave Inoka an evil smile that Inoka read as "I'm with Daisuke and your not bitch"

"Goddamn it " whispered Inoka to herself

"Squad 3 is..shikatatsou Nara , chõzen Akimichi and Inoka Yamasaki"

"Goddamn it now I'm stuck with that cocky bastard" whispered Hachiro to himself, and after half an hour of announcing teams, they gathered each team in a room , where they would find their newest teacher.

"I'm Sarutobi Taro, the great grandson of the former hokage Konohamaru Sarutobi , and the student Jin Uzumaki." Taro is a perfect shaped man , that had a long hair and looked like he's in his early 20s, he had a blade scar from the right side of his head to the left side of his chin.

"Hahaha, like a pretty face like you can teach me ninjutsu " said Hachiro with confidence, " Hachiro, sit down or he'll kick your ass annoying weirdo" said Daisuke with a calm confident face

"Want me to prove how strong I am? Try hitting me " said Taro sensei

"Hay a a!" Yelled Hachiro while jumping fist first towerds Taro sensei, Taro then held out one finger and hit Hachiro in the middle of his eyes , sending Hachiro flying towards the wall. "How did you do that..?" Wondered Hachiro with Curiousity

"Focusing my chakra to my fingers , it works on begginers"

"That guy doesn't only have the looks, He's bad-ass as well, that scar tells the entire story" Thought Aimi .

"He looks like a powerful shinobi, perhaps he can make me powerful enough to avenge my father " thought Daisuke

"Come on now it's time to see if you're worthy of being shinobi, we'll be walking from the hidden leaf village to the village of fireworks

"WHAT"

"DAMN IT! "

"*sigh*"

"What, it's only three villages away" said Taro with a smile on he's face

"What do you mean only! It's three villages away!" Yelled Aimi

"That's what shinobi do to go to missions "

"ALRIGHT! LET'S GOO! I'LL BE A NINJA NO MATTER WHAT !" Yelled Hachiro with excitement

"Bring it on..." said Daisuke with a calm voice.

"Guess I'll go too"

"Squad 2! Let's go!" Yelled Taro with excitement.

*3 days later near the borders of the village of blossoms*

"How are you not even breaking a sweat Taro sensei" said Hachiro while heavy breathing and sweating heavily.

"I got used to it guess" said Taro sensei while smiling and rubbing his head, "Daisuke..you never said a thing this whole time" said Taro with wonder, "because I'm focusing on completing my mission " said Daisuke "don't mind him , he's trying to sound like a badass, but obviously he's the opposite " said Hachiro mockingly "Shut up you stinky twerp."

Yelled Daisuke , " oh yeah! your mother is a fat-ass!"

"I hate my mother! and at least I had one!" They both stared at each other with anger and argued all the way to the village of blossoms

"This is the village of blossoms, can we stop here , please! It's a great tourist destination"

"Alright alright, I guess we do need a break "

"Yay! Let's go shopping!" Said Aimi while pulling the three of them to the market place, after that they all split up, Daisuke and Hachiro went to buy ninja weapons, as for Aimi and Taro sensei, they went to shop for cloths, they then returned on there way to the village of fireworks, finally after one day they were close to the borders of the village of fireworks

"STOP!" Yelled Taro sensei with shock.

At what he saw, blade strings surounding the entire forest , with people and dead shinobi dead between the strings.

"What are those?" Asked Daisuke

"Blade strings , it's the most powerful ninja weapon ever , it's painful , I can tell you that " said Taro sensei with shock, a string then moved cutting a tree clean in half , the strings then attacked and followed them.

"What it's attacking us like it's alive!"

Yelled Hachiro out of fear

"That's unusual, never saw someone controling blade strings" thought Taro

"Goddamn it, I need to dodge flexible titanium strings now ! I just made it to genin!"

"We're surrounded!" Yelled Hachiro

"Fire style:burning ash!" Yelled Taro sensei before setting the strings on fire and melting them, another string was coming from behind Taro Sensei

"FIRE STYLE : FIRE BALL JUTSU!"

Yelled Hachiro before saving Taro from the blade string .

"Nice save there buddy" said Taro with a smile

"Damnit can't use my genjutsu they aren't even human" thought Daisuke

"Damn sinse when did you know how to do a chakra nature jutsu? " asked Aimi

"We learn when we're children, it's our signature move" said Hachiro with a giant smile

"Let's chit chat later , we need to investigate whose doing this , he could be a threat" said Daisuke

"I agree with Daisuke, but If we find that man , you'll have to listen to my commands to survive" replied Taro with a serious expression.

"We need a plan, I need to know all your skills "

"A bunch of beginner genjutsu "

" Fire style and shadow clone jutsu "

" My father trained me in medical ninjutsu " replied the three of them

"That's a perfect formation" replied Taro sensei

"Aimi , your our medical Ninja you stay hiding we don't want you to get injured. Hachiro, Daisuke you'll be a distraction, I'll do the main ?"

"Understood!" Yelled the three of them out of excitement.


End file.
